


Voces del Futuro

by Lightning_kal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Laura Hale, Derek Hale Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Looking to the future mother of the sons of Derek Hale, M/M, Mates, Pre-Alpha Pack, Top Derek Hale, Voices in the mind, You know who is (Stiles ), original children - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El ser hombre lobo no exentaba de la extraordinaria cualidad que poseían los humanos para escuchar a sus futuros hijos al cumplir los 18 años, todos en la familia Hale los han escuchado o por lo menos todos aquellos que tenían en su destino el procrear un hijo. Es cosa del destino. Sterek AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de “Teen Wolf” ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> La idea original es de un fic del fandom de Star Trek llamado Voces Desde El Futuro de Cassis9313, después de hablar con ella me dio permiso para poder usar la idea y bueno aquí estamos.  
> La idea es la siguiente, todos los humanos al cumplir los 18 años escuchan las voces de sus futuros hijos dentro de su mente, estos niños comienzan a guiar a su progenitor en busca de su otro progenitor.  
> Al compartir genes con los humanos los hombres lobo también tienen esta cualidad.  
> “Hola” (voz mental de Derek y de los demás personajes)(solo esta en cursiva pero creo que no se ve)  
> “Hola” (Voz mental de los niños)(se supone que debe estar en negritas y cursiva pero no se como ponerlo, si alguien me lo dice le amare de por vida)  
> Esta historia también la tengo publicada en FanFiction.com

Despertó escuchando los sollozos de Laura seguidos de palabras dulces de su madre, realmente no supo lo que pasaba hasta que estaba frente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, esta lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su mama. La tristeza podía sentirse en cada lugar de la casa, recargado a unas cuantas puertas estaba Peter con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Derek quiso preguntar pero no se atrevía, sentía todo en viva piel que se formó un nudo en su garganta, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su familia, tímidamente se sentó al lado de Laura y la abrazo, sin decir nada, solo ofreciendo su apoyo.

Más tarde comprendió todo, el ser hombres lobo no los exentaba de la extraordinaria cualidad que poseían los humanos para escuchar a sus futuros hijos al cumplir los 18 años, todos en la familia los han escuchado o por lo menos todos aquellos que tenían en su destino el procrear un hijo, incluso los niños adoptados eran escuchados por sus padres. A Laura desde pequeña le hacía gran ilusión el cumplir 18 para así conocer a sus hijos, durante meses no hablo de otra cosa. Pero esta mañana de enero  al despertar  se encontró completamente sola.

—A veces pasa, es cosa del destino_ dijo su madre abrazándola fuertemente.

Para Derek todo esto no era justo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tenia planes, que nunca se cumplieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de “Teen Wolf” ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

La idea de tener hijos no solía emocionar a Derek hasta que conoció a Paige, después pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo, escribiendo en su cuaderno los nombres que le gustarían para ellos, nombre que luego mostraría a Paige para ver si le gustaban. Dos niñas, era el acuerdo al que llegaron mutuamente, que se llamarían como la mama de Derek y como la abuela que crió a Paige, tan bonitas como ella con su cabello y los ojos de él.

Pasaban noches completas hablando de ellas, de cómo las llevarían a los parques y tendrían todo el amor de sus familias.

—Como me gustaría cumplir 18 ya_ dijo en un susurro Paige recargada en su hombro. Esa noche Derek tomo la decisión de aceptar la idea de Peter.

Con sus últimas palabras hizo que Derek le prometiera que tendría dos hermosas hijas.

Paige murió a los 15 años sin escucharlas nunca…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate nunca los escucho, o eso fue lo que le dijo a Derek.

Le gustaba ver la espalda de Kate mientras se viste, es hermosa. Los cabellos rubios le caen en bucles sobre los hombros mientras se pone el sujetador, que marca tan bien sus generosos pechos. Llevan cerca de dos meses acostándose, se conocieron cerca del bosque, ella tiene veinticuatro y el diecisiete.

—¿Has escuchado a tus hijos? —Derek no puede evitar preguntar, Kate termina de ajustarse las pantis y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —pregunta.

Derek solo se enconge de hombros.

—No, cuando cumplí los dieciocho desperté sin ninguna voz en mi cabeza ¿feliz? —responde con un tono frío y que daña como la plata, lleno de rencor. Derek puede sentir algo de dolor en su interior, pero el sentimiento se reemplaza por la excitación cuando ella se acerca para besarlo. Así siempre es Kate

—Extasiado —susurra con voz ronca sobre los labios de Kate.

Dos semanas después Kate incendia su casa con toda su familia dentro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek cumple 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de “Teen Wolf” ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.

 

**_—Déjalo dormir un poco más..._ **

**_—Pero es tarde... tiene clases._ **

**_—¿Deberíamos cantar feliz cumpleaños? Digo para empezar a entrar en confianza y romper el hielo. Puede que él ni se espere que estemos aquí y si eso me pasara a mi pues estaría sorprendido y muy enojado, porque en realidad no estaban en mis planes, ya saben por todo lo que ha pasado._ **

**_—Cállate Cole._ **

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Derek, feliz cumpleaños a ti! —Derek despierta sobresaltado al sentir como su hermana salta sobre su cama tratando de equilibrar su cuerpo más un pastel con las velas encendidas, como si no hubiesen tenido suficiente experiencia con los incendios.

**_—¡Mira! Es la tía Laura._ **

**_—Es muy hermosa._ **

**_—Dios enserio es ella._ **

—Laura, para de saltar por favor, y dame un segundo para despertar —gruñe Derek recargándose contra la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Pidamos un deseo cariño! —dice Laura acercando el pastel a su cara para que Derek pudiera soplar la gran vela en forma de dieciocho. Él sabe que no podrá contra ella así que sopla fuertemente dejando una estela de humo donde antes había una flama, más recuerdos dolorosos.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta la morena lamiéndose los dedos manchados de betún.

—¿Entonces qué? —responde Derek frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Los escuchas? —pregunta en voz baja para que solo Derek la escuche. Es curioso que hasta ahora lo piense, tomando en cuenta que estuvo tan nervioso anoche al punto de casi no poder dormir.

Guarda silencio para poder concentrarse, escuchó como la vecina, una abuela rechoncha, sacaba a pasear a su caniche a la hora de siempre. También a una pareja pelear al otro lado de la calle, sintió como las vías del metro chillaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia, pero nada de niños.

 ** _—¿Qué hace? —_** escucha una voz suave, pero un poco chillona, preguntar con curiosidad quizás otro vecino.

— ** _Creo que nos está buscando —_** responde la voz de una chica.

— ** _Pero no estamos perdidos ¿o si? —_** habla de nuevo la misma voz que habló primero, ahora reconoce que es un chico.

— ** _¡Cállate Cole!_** —corta una tercera voz, de otro chico que es mucho más áspera.

— ** _¡No me calles! —_** grita enojado el de la voz chillona.

— ** _Dejen de pelear, ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros? —_** siente como las otras dos voces se calman ante la autoridad de la chica— ** _bueno... por si aún no te das cuenta de quienes somos, deja que nos presentemos._**

Puede sentir como los latidos de su corazón se hacen más lentos, pero al mismo tiempo muy rápidos ¿esto es lo que los humanos llaman ataque de pánico? Laura le acaricia el rostro. Derek a perdido la capacidad del habla.

—¿Ustedes son mis hijos? —pregunta en voz alta. Su hermana abre mucho los ojos y sonríe al borde de las lágrimas, puede sentir a través de los filamentos que la unen a su hermano los sentimientos que está sintiendo en esos momentos.

— ** _Sí —_** responde dulcemente la chica— ** _. Mi nombre es Taulia, soy la mayor._**

 ** _—Hola papá —_** escuchó como la anterior voz grave se presentaba—. **_Mi nombre es Erik._**

 ** _—¿Qué hay papá? Soy Cole, tu hijo preferido —_** Derek sonrió al escuchar al tercer chico, el de la voz chillona, hablar tan alegre.

—¿Qué escuchas Derek? —miró a su hermana sin salir de su asombro.

—Son tres... —dice casi en un susurro, Laura cubrió su enorme sonrisa con las manos. Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— y hablan mucho.

— ** _¡Hey! —_** se quejó Cole.

La felicidad inundaba a Derek y a Laura, sino que también ahora se le sumaba la de sus tres hijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas personas se van y otras llegan.

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y desde el día que comenzó a escuchar a sus hijos. Además se siente orgulloso de haber logrado lo que a los padres les toma años perfeccionar, el arte de ignorar a tus hijos.

Aun no le han revelado nada acerca de su madre, dicen que aún no es tiempo aunque ocasionalmente si los encuentra de buen humor puede sacarles pistas diminutas, por ejemplo: Cole se le parece mucho en cuanto a la personalidad, Taulia tiene su risa psicópata y Erik su gran amor a las papas fritas poco saludable incluso para un hombre lobo.

Está en la universidad, su vida casi se ha normalizado por completo después de la muerte de toda su familia.

Hace ya un rato que los chicos estaban callados, demasiados callados a decir verdad  Derek sabía que era una mala señal, porque como todo padre, aun cuando tus hijos no han nacido aprendes a desarrollar un sexto sentido que tiende a advertirte cuando algo no va bien y el silencio es una de esas señales de alarma, aun así no podía presionarlos para que le hablaran cuando no querrían, en eso se parecían a él, por un lado ellos incluido Erik podían hablar como loros durante horas si se lo proponían, algo que también es heredado de su madre supone Derek  y al siguiente segundo guardar el más mortífero silencio.

Pero no se queja de momento porque le estaban dejando concentrarse en  clase y eso era una hazaña digna de celebrar. No fue hasta que llego al departamento en Brooklyn que compartía con su hermana cuando noto que algo no andaba bien, lo supo porque una ola de los sentimientos de Cole lo golpeo con fuerza apenas pasar el recibidor. Eran una mescla entre tristeza y miedo con preocupación. El otro elemento que le aseguro que algo no estaba bien era la ausencia de su hermana.

Había una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador.

_“Paso algo en Bacon Hill, iré a revisar, regreso en un par de días te llamare si ocurre algo. No vengas.”_

— ** _Todo va a estar bien papa_** _ se apresuró a decir cariñosamente Taulia.

— ** _Nosotros estamos contigo_** _ secundo Erik tratando de calmarlo, Cole guardo silencio permaneciendo en el fondo de su mente como una leve motita de preocupación.

Paso alrededor de un tres dias y medo hasta que el miedo fue tan fuerte que le empujo a tomar el primer avión a California. Cuando llego no había rastro de Laura en ningún lugar, encontró un auto impregnado con el aroma de su hermana, dentro encontró los recibos que demostraban que el auto había sido comprado hace poco en una agencia a las afueras del pueblo. Dentro de la quemada mansión de su familia estaba la pequeña maleta de su hermana y entre sus cosas la investigación del incendio.

— _Ustedes saben dónde está, díganme_ _ los tres niños retrocedieron un poco, Derek jadeo al sentir el distanciamiento.

— ** _Papa_** … _ susurro Taulia pausadamente, Derek no recuerda en que punto de la conversación dejo de escuchar. Esa noche el bosque estaba de luto sumergido en una total oscuridad. Hacia un rato que los policías se habían retirado al no encontrar nada en las profundidades del busque.

— _¿Por qué no me lo contaron?_ _ pregunto Derek  cansado mentalmente mientras lloraba en silencio derrumbado contra un árbol, frente a él se encontraba los restos de su hermana.

— ** _No podíamos_** _ contesto Cole en un hilo de voz derrumbada.

— _¡Se supone que están aquí para ayudarme y no me lo dijeron!, ¡Ella es lo único que me quedaba!__ grito Derek.

— ¡ ** _También es difícil para nosotros! pero hay cosas que no podemos contarte antes de tiempo_** _ contesto Taulia, pero Derek no quería escuchar.

— ** _Lo sentimos mucho, no sabes cuánto, ella también era nuestra familia_** _ susurra Erik

— _¡Ella no era nada suyo, ni siquiera la conocerán!__ quizás lo dijo sin pensar, pero una vez empezado no podía detenerse, sabia cuanto lastimaría este comentario a sus hijos.

— ** _Te equivocas, nosotros la conocemos, por ti, tu siempre hablas te de ella, siempre fue parte de nuestra familia aun cuando no estaba con nosotros_** _ reclamo Cole pausadamente. Después de un rato no los escucho ni sintió más, sabía que estaban hay  pero que le estaban dando su espacio para recuperarse. Todo estaba demasiado callado y  demasiado quieto.

Enterró a Laura junto al lugar  que alguna vez fue su hogar , donde una vez fueron felices, al pie del bosque donde jugaban de niños, cerca de la esquina donde solía besarse con su novio, en el patio donde tan tas veces le dio palizas a Derek y a Cora con la orgullosa mirada de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el dolor y la soledad estaba más asentada en su corazón sintió la urgencia de sentirse rodeado de personas que le hicieran sentir seguro, pero ya no tenía a nadie, más que a sus hijos, Derek  se arrepintió verdaderamente de lo que le dijo a los chicos la noche anterior.

— _Lo siento, no debí de gritarles, estoy muy mal pero no es excusa para desquitarme con ustedes, comprendo que no es su culpa_ _ aseguro mirando a ningún lugar en específico, se sentía avergonzado_ _entenderé si no regresan_.

— ** _No te abandonaríamos nunca papa_** _ se siente reconfortado al escuchar la voz de Erik, tan fuerte como siempre se mostraba.

— ** _Estamos aquí contigo._**

— ** _Te queremos papa._**

— _Yo también hijo, por favor no se vuelva a ir_.

— ** _Nunca_** _ repitieron los tres.

Pasaban de las 3 de esa tarde cuando escucho el parloteo de unos adolescentes en el bosque, Derek se encontraba haciendo un recorrido para ver si encontraba algún rastro que seguir, podía olerlos y escucharlos mucho antes de verlos de frente, había un aroma dulce en el viento que le hiso avanzar as deprisa en dirección a donde estaban, casualmente era también el lugar donde encontró la noche anterior a su hermana.

—Esto es propiedad privada_ dijo Derek a los dos chicos, no podían de sobrepasar los 15 o 16, el inhalador que recogió la noche pasada era de uno de ellos, del de piel morena, lo reconoció por el aroma, aroma que estaba cambiando, le habían mordido.

—Solo estábamos buscando algo que perdimos_ responde el otro chico, el de piel blanca y cabello muy corto, su corazón late muy rápido y su olor era dulzón, algo en él le es familiar, pero no sabe decir que es.

Le laza el inhalador al chico moreno y se va antes de que le puedan decir nada más, necesita un poco más de tiempo antes de empezar a preocuparse del asesino de su hermana y un aparentemente nuevo beta.

— ** _Él es lindo_** _ comenta Cole con naturalidad.

— **_¿Quién?_** _ pregunta Taulia con tono inocente, puede escuchar una risita de Erik de fondo.

— ** _El de los lunares, ¿No te parece? ¿Papa?_** _ Derek se detiene abruptamente por que no entiende la pregunta de su hijo

— _¿Por qué habría de parecerme lindo un adolecente?_

— ** _Pues porque si, no eres de piedra_** _ escucha como Cole rompe en risas.

— ** _Se llama Stiles, por cierto_** _ dice Erik

— _No me importa_ _ gruñe Derek volviendo a caminar.

—Es Derek Hale_ voltea por inercia en dirección a donde escucho  decir su nombre _ ¿No lo recuerdas Scott?

— ** _Pues a él sí que le importas_** _ escucha Derek decir a su hija en todo alegre.

Quizás deba tener un ojo sobre ese par, en especial en el chico de lunares, Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

—” _Si, le importo mucho_ ”_ pensó con amargura Derek al entrar en la comisaria con las manos esposadas a su espalda y tres policías escoltándolo, sus hijos no respondieron nada pero esperaba que estuvieran muy avergonzados.

Los cargos fueron levantados, el nuevo alfa mato a dos personas y el Jeep de Stiles se descompuso misteriosamente (Derek no tuvo nada que ver).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando tus hijos te tratan de enseñar modales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de “Teen Wolf” ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.

— ** _Bien papa, repasemos lo que le dirás, nuevamente desde el principio, ok_**  _ dijo Taulia con voz cansada_ **_“Stiles, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí mientras investigan quien es el alfa? Por favor”_**

— _Yo no tengo que pedírselo, es culpa suya y de Scott, ellos me inculparon, lo menos que pueden hacer ahora es ocultarme, si no quiere le obligare_ _ gruño Derek

— ** _Mmmm ¿has pensado en que  si le pides a Stiles las cosas amablemente el té ayudaría sin pensarlo?__** comento Erik.

Derek ya se estaba cansando de todo ese rollo que últimamente le soltaban sus hijo cada que aparecía Stiles en escena, lo entendía, de verdad, no es idiota el entiende que si tratara mejor al muchacho el sería un gran aliado, es leal y listo. Pero por alguna razón que no se puede explicar ni el mismo no puede, es como si algo en su cerebro se apagara cuando él está cerca y las palabras amables no salieran. Al final termina gritándole, gruñéndole o en el peor de los casos golpeándolo y recibiendo una fuerte reprimenda de parte de sus tres alocados hijos.

— ** _Solo trata de no ser muy rudo con el ¿ok papa?__** finalizo Cole

Las cosas no salían siempre como ellos le pedían, con regularidad Stiles terminaba contra la pared amenazado con morir desgarrado y  esto no podía encantarle menos a Derek.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se debela quien es el Alfa y Derek no entiendo por que de pronto todos están felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy un poco molesta con migo misma por que hace como tres meses o mas en una bonita tarde en la biblioteca de mi universidad había terminado casi de escribir 4 capítulos seguidos pero por culpa de un "impulso de idiotez" cerré sin guardar el documento (No hace falta que me maldigan yo ya lo hago a diario) así que ahora trato de exprimirme el cerebro tratando de recordar que carajos escribí en ese momento de inspiración.  
> Incluso recree la linea del tiempo de los acontecimientos de TW pero la cosa va lenta.  
> Aun no recupero a mi Beta así que pido perdón si tengo errores.  
> Les dejo mi pagina en FF.net por que hay tengo mas hitorias y me da flojera pasarlas a esta plataforma.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~foudrekal  
> Gracias por leer.

Bien quizás debió de traer a alguien más, como a Scott por qué bueno Stiles no parece de mucha ayuda. Y diga lo que diga, Derek si tiene buenos planes

— ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Enserio?_ pregunta escéptico Stiles después de que Derek le contara la forma en que entrarían al hospital.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ gruñe enseñándole los colmillos, el chico ni se inmuta, a Derek le gusta eso aunque si le preguntan él lo negara.

_Todo, no puedes entrar hay, si te ven llamaran a la policía, ¿recuerdas que eres un prófugo?

_ ¿Y de quien es la culpa?

_ De Scott y no me gruñas, te estoy ayudando a costa de mi seguridad.

_ ** _Deberías de escucharlo papa_** _ sugiere Taulia amablemente.

_ _No puedo creer que estén de su lado_ _  dice exasperado Derek internamente a sus hijos.

_ ** _Bueno es más lógico su plan aunque un poco inseguro_** _ explica Erik.

_ ** _Tómalo con calma papa_** _  la voz de Cole se escucha divertida, seguro que se la están pasando de lo lindo viéndolo ir de un lado para el otro. Trata de reconsiderar la opción “B” esa en la que Stiles se arriesgaba a que el Alfa estuviera dentro esperando en la oscuridad. Pero finalmente cuando ya había aceptado escucho los larguiruchos dedos de Stiles chasqueando frente a él. Laura solía reírse de el por qué en ocasiones se concentraba demasiado en sus conversaciones con los chicos, esta claro que este es uno de esos momentos.

_ ¿A dónde fuiste amigo?_ pregunta Stiles divertido.

_Estaba pensado_ Derek desvía la mirada.

_ ¿Hablabas con tus hijos?_ lo dice de una forma que hace sorprender a Derek un poco, vale, entiende que a los ojos de un adolescente como Stiles que un “alguien” como Derek tenga hijos debe ser sorprendente, porque se puede suponer que no es el tipo de hombre a quien le van los niños pero bueno, ese comentario es suficiente para que el  lobo le mire.

_No es tu asunto.

_No me malinterpretes, es genial, mis padres me escucharon a mi desde los dieciocho, primero mi papa porque era cuatro años mayor que mi mama, ambos decían que no podían concentrarse en casi nada porque yo solía hablar todo el tiempo, la universidad les resulto casi imposible.

Derek tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír. Lo cierto es que a él le había tomado cerca de dos años aprender a ignorar a sus hijos en las horas escolares. Casi sentía lastima por el Sheriff y su difunta esposa por tener que soportar a Stiles. Escucho a los chicos reírse con ese último pensamiento.

_ ¿Cuantos tienes?_ pregunta el adolescente animado.

Dudo un momento en responder pero que mal podía hacer, tenía un cosquilleo en el estómago — Tres.

Escucho reír estridentemente al chico, todo el vibraba, tanto que hacia crecer las cosquillas  dentro de Derek, los niños se contagiaron de la risa y ahora se sentía un poco fuera de lugar porque era el único que no entendía por que todos se sentían tan… felices.

_Bien, ponte cerio Stiles y has lo que tengas que hacer_ dijo volviendo a su modo gruñón.

_Aguafiestas.

…

Stiles entro al hospital a buscar al pobre tío Peter sin saber que el “pobre tío Peter” era el alfa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como cuando Derek tiene ganas de gritarle a la vida/ destino o esa cosa que controla las desgracias.  
> _Oye existen mas hombres lobo en el mundo no te ensañes con migo.
> 
> (Ensañar: Causar el mayor mal posible a quien no está en condición de defenderse)

Todo apesta, Peter que esta desquiciado, el hecho de que tenga que seguirlo por ser el beta a pesar de que asesino a su hermana hace apenas unos días, también que el idiota de Scott no comprenda que lo único que hace es protegerlo  y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar o más bien como si el destino se lo tomara demasiado enserio tenía que regresar a su vida o lo que quedaba de ella, Kate Argent.

Maravilloso

— ** _Descuida, ella recibirá lo que se merece_** _ le tranquiliza Cole, sus dos hermanos solo asienten con solidaridad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Como cortarse las garras de forma extrema" por Derek Hale con la ayuda de su asistente Stiles Stilinski

—No, Derek yo no puedo, lo siento _ se disculpa Stiles como por duodécima  vez, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía la pequeña motosierra que encontraron en la clínica veterinaria. Esta inundando la habitación de sentimientos.

—Si no lo haces moriré_ gime Derek, su vista se está poniendo borrosa y se encontraba extrañamente fascinado por los ojos casi dorados de Stiles. Claro que es culpa del acónito que le esta envenenando y poco a poco matando porque de lo contrario Derek se estaría preocupando seriamente.

— ** _Creo que Stiles está apunto de vomitar_** _ escucha carcajearse a Cole.

— ** _No es momento de bromas Cole, papa está muy mal y Stiles está apunto de desmallarse_** _ le reprendió Taulia con voz severidad.

_ ** _Bueno, papa, si las cosas se ponen peor es posible que dejes de escucharnos por un momento, pero te podemos asegurar que las cosas irán bien_** _ se apresura a decir Erik antes de que Taulia le reprendiera por decir más de lo que deberían — **_Scott para variar lo lograra_**.

— ¡Derek! ¡Me escuchas! ¡Por favor no te duermas! ¡Dios, no sé qué hacer! _ grita desesperado Stiles encendiendo la maquina en sus manos. Esta hace un sonido frió y fuerte al comenzar a girar. Derek le dice adiós a su brazo, fue buena la vida mientras estuvieron juntos, fue una buena mano, era la que usaba para las pajas. Derek estaba desvariando y esperaba que Stiles no lo notara o toda su imagen de tipo rudo se vendría abajo… igual que su brazo.

Pero cuando estaba a milímetros de que las cuchillas tocaran su carne llego Scott.  Jamás habían estado ambos tan felices de verlo. Tanto así que Derek no pudo evitar desmallarse con los gritos de sus hijos de Stiles y de Scott de fondo.

La buena noticia es que conservo su brazo. La mala solo es cuestión de que desenmascare sólita.


End file.
